Under Observation/Strategies
Category:Strategies Strategy #1 Party Setup *BLM *BLM *BLM Recommended subjob: WHM Supplies *Melon Pie (or Melon Pie +1) *1 Yagudo Drink per fight *A reraise item (Reraise Earring, Scroll of Instant Reraise, etc.) The Fight You have 15 minutes to clear this BCNM, which means if you are there for drops and not to set records you have plenty of time to stop, buff up and rest to regain your MP. After entering the BCNM each Black Mage should use a Melon Pie, then cast Blink and Aquaveil. If you want, have one of the BLMs cast Protectra and Shellra, then wait for everyone to rest to get their MP back. Note: If you plan on sharing a reraise earring or similar item, pass it around before you cast Blink/Aquaveil, the wait time for everyone to get reraise up off the same item will be long enough for Blink/Aquaveil to wear off before you actually get to start casting. Approach the arena at the top of the hill when everyone is ready. Have all 3 party members stand on the very edge of the hallway leading into the circular area where the mobs are. One BLM should put Barfira up, however if you forget it's not a big deal. It is important to get as close to the edge as possible without causing aggro, because if one or two of the Black Mages are out of range when they attempt to start casting, the one who was successful has a very low chance of surviving which can ultimatly lead to a wipe. When you are within casting range, have all 3 BLM turn their backs to the Hecteyes, this will prevent them from being able to hit you with AoE Petrify. Whatever you do don't look them in the eye. Everyone should target the Sobbing Eyes and have one BLM call a time to start casting. Open the volly of spells with Elemental Seal + Stonega II. While Stonega is casting, start spamming your Thundaga or Blizzaga macro until you are able to cast it, repeat for your next -ga spell (whichever of the two you didn't use). By the time each BLM has 3 spells off, the 2 Compound Eyes should be dead, and the Sobbing Eyes should be around 50% or less. Just have each BLM start their 3 spell volly again (Stonega II, Bliz, Thunder). The Sobbing Eyes should drop dead after this second round, or be close enough that one or two more casts will kill it. Note: During casting, each BLM should use a Yagudo drink well before they need it, this should keep your MP high enough through the whole fight. This entire process should take you no more than 5 or 6 minutes, including the time it took you to buff/rest at the start. Strategy #2 Party Setup *NIN/BLM|RDM *NIN/BLM|RDM *RDM/XXX (preferably /BLM or /WHM) Make sure the NINs' BLM sub is at least level 15, since Magic Attack Bonus will help out quite a bit. For this strategy, BLU/NIN works just as well as the NIN combos. Supplies Required: *One stack of each tool for the Ninjas' level 40 elemental spells. One stack will accomodate approximately 10 BCNM runs. *At least one stack of shihei. Optional: *Rolanberry Pies for everyone. *Yagudo Drink(s) for the RDM. *A reraise item (Reraise Earring, Scroll of Instant Reraise, etc.) *Jubaku: Ichi (paralyze) The Fight As soon as everyone enters, go up to the hill before the hecteyes and buff up. Have the RDM cast Shell II on both NINs. Protect II can be helpful as well, but isn't necessary. Make sure everyone knows which mob they're going to attack. When the RDM is done buffing and resting his MP, have him cast (Elemental Seal if he's got it) Gravity on the Sobbing Eyes. Right when he does this, both NINs cast an elemental ninjutsu spell on their respective Compound Eyes. The RDM immediately starts running from the Sobbing Eyes, back toward the entrance of the BC. The NINs solo their eyes, making sure to tank them backwards, as the eyes' "Hex Eye" attack is devastating, but can be avoided if the target isn't facing the eye. Using only the level 40 elemental ninjutsu, each NIN should be able to defeat their eye easily within about two minutes. If HP gets low, do not hesitate to use Elemental Seal + Drain. Usually this will drain a significant amount of HP, and can be very helpful. In the mean time, the RDM should be constantly casting Gravity (or Bind in an emergency) on the Sobbing Eyes when necessary, avoiding the enemy as much as possible while waiting for the NINs to get done. Blink and Utsusemi will be useless for kiting the Sobbing Eyes, because all of his magic is AoE and will strip and ignore shadows. For the RDM who is kiting, get plenty of space to cast Stoneskin and Aquaveil after you start the pull, usually about halfway down the hill. If you cast stoneskin at the beginning of the BCNM, it may wear off too early. Stay out of reach but not too far away that you miss when Gravity wears off. Avoid using Bind if possible, because the Sobbing Eyes will be more likely to cast magic like Breakga when bound. Keep your distance but allow it to get within casting range. It will begin casting bindga or breakga when first getting within range, which takes a few seconds to cast. When you see the casting animation, continue running and the cast will be interrupted. Also, there will be a small window where the Sobbing Eyes will not attempt to cast magic, use this to your advantage when you get to the bottom of the hill. To turn around and kite back up the hill safely, use the casting interruption technique, but as soon as you see the cast fail and the Sobbing Eyes start moving again, run directly for it and right past it. By the time it readies Hex Eye, you will be well past it and it will have no effect. Get the NINs to report when their Compound Eyes are at about half HP, so you know when to turn around. With both Compound Eyes defeated, the NINs catch up to the Sobbing Eyes and start double teaming it, using the same method as they used on the Compound Eyes. The Sobbing Eyes can be tricky with its -aga spells, so make sure the RDM stands out of range, throwing the NINs some cures and regens when necessary. Other than that, the Sobbing Eyes should go down pretty easily. The entire fight should take about 10 minutes if done correctly. Good luck with the Peacock Charm! '-Key points to remember:-' *NINs always face away from the enemy to avoid "Hex Eye" *RDM stays out of AOE range as much as possible *Don't neglect Elemental Seal, Convert, and Drain Strategy #3 Party Setup *BST/WHM *BST/WHM *BST/NIN Supplies Required: *Funguar or Tiger jugpet *some shihei for the BST/NIN. Optional: *Au Lait's for everyone. *Hi-Potions The Fight As soon as everyone enters, Call Beast, buff up and rest to regain MP. The BST/NIN should send his jugpet to fight Sobbing Eyes and quickly hit Heel. This should aggro all three mobs. The other BSTs should attack one of the Compound Eyes while the BST/NIN kites the other two around the zone. When the first Compound Eyes dies, the BST/WHMs should pick off the other Compound Eyes. If the BST/NIN gets low in HP, he should pop a potion or 2 or let one of the BST/WHM run to heal him. The kiter should be careful to stay out of range of the Sobbing Eyes's AOE petrify. Once the Compound Eyes are taken care of, everyone should finish off the Sobbing Eyes. Now make a mad dash to the Armoury crate because you should be running out of time. Strategy #4 Jobs BST/NIN NIN/RDM NIN/WAR Fight Start by facing the away from the Eyes then BST/NIN sends in the HQ Crab Pet to the main eye aggroing all the eyes. While the BST/NIN runs down the path the NIN/WAR provokes one of the Lesser Eyes and the NIN/WAR and NIN/RDM both face away and use NIN Spells until its 10% and the BST/NIN comes back up and the NIN/RDM and NIN/WAR kill the 2nd eye using same method. When the 2nd Lesser drops dead everyone focus on the last main eye NIN/WAR still tanks while BST/NIN and NIN/RDM hit it from the back. We complete the BCNM in 10mins time. Key Points Make sure the BST uses Call Beast once you enter so they can recast Call Beast into the fight if needed. If the NIN/RDM wants to melee also they have to make sure they dont get paralzed by making sure they don't look at the Eye. Supplies - Reraise Earring is a very good idea. - Everyone brings 1 Hi-Potion and 1 HP Milk for each fight. - Healing food for the BST's Pet crab. Other Strategy Information *BLU are just as useful as NIN in this BCNM, BLU/NIN backwards tanking with Metallic Body and shadows up can finish one of the lesser hecteyes with a little less than half MP. With 2 Yagudo Drink, MP is not a concern. Screwdriver is a useful DD spell for BLU, because it gains a damage boost against the the amorph hecteyes because it is an aquan spell. Jet Stream and Bludgeon are not as effective, due to hecteyes' resistance to blunt damage. *This BCNM works well with a skilled RDM/WHM kiting the main Hecteyes and either two BLU/NIN or NIN/WHM backwards tanking the two lesser mobs. A party of BLU/NIN, RDM/WHM, NIN/WHM was 3/3 on this BCNM with no deaths, plenty of MP, and about 10 minutes to spare. *Many jobs with healing capacity and/or damage reduction can likely be the "kiter" for the Sobbing Eyes while BLUs or NINs work on Compound Eyes. I successfully kited 4/4 as BRD/NIN with double Paeon up. *Note from a SMN after AstralBurning this BCNM: I discovered that the Compound Eyes cannot have more than 1800 HP, and the Sobbing Eyes more than 2250 HP - the Compound Eyes went down after three Astral Flow Blood Pacts, one from each of us (just less than 600 damage per hit, on average), and the Sobbing Eyes got taken out pretty much by repeated melee hits from three avatars at once. Incidentally, I can't recommend AstralBurning the BC, you all have to blast the eyes with whichever avatar is strong on that Vana'diel day, and there's just so much downtime between runs that it's not funny. But the HP upper-limits are something to shout home about at any rate. *A great party setup for this BCNM is 2 Nin/Rdm and 1 Rdm/Blm or 1 Smn/Whm. The Ninjas Ninjitsu (Ni elementals) away at the lesser eyes, while the rdm gravity's then kites. Smn kites with Carby. MP has never been an issue. *This BCNM is easily duo'd by BST/RDM and NIN/RDM. The BST uses a tiger jug pet to kite two of the three eyes while the NIN takes out the first eye. Once that's done, the NIN goes and grabs the second small eye, then finally moves to the third. This method takes about 8-10 minutes. *It is also possible to manaburn this BCNM with 3 BLM. BLM/NIN is preferred for shadows (and dual solid wands), but BLM/WHM has been known to work as well. You WILL need Stonega II for this BCNM (it is often expensive on many servers), but I have done it with only 2 BLM with the spell before. Buff up, get as far away as you can from the eyes but just barely in casting range. Make sure you are facing AWAY from them to avoid Hex Eye. Target the center eye and pick a time (like you would in a manaburn) and have everyone cast Stonega II on it (or Thundaga if you don't have it). Then cast Thundaga on it, then Blizzaga, and then back to Stonega II (the first volley will probably kill the small eyes). Repeat until they are all dead. Do not bother to recast shadows or buffs, you will not have time.